FIGHT!
by Spirit Quill
Summary: Frisk and their skelebros go for a typical visit to Undyne and Alphys'. (Or, in which Frisk just wants to see the next episode of FMA, but Undyne has other plans.) [Post-pacifist, just a silly little one-shot.]


_**AN:**_ _well then. here we are, i guess._

* * *

 _Start!_

"WHAT'S UP NERD?!" You barely had time to squeak as Undyne crashed into you in a violent hug, before swinging you up in the air and tossing you away from her. You face planted into the snow.

19/20.

" _uh…"_ Sweat beaded on Sans' skull.

"Oh no…" Alphys whimpered, poking her head out of the Fish House/Lab nervously.

"C'MON, LOSER, LET'S _FIGHT!_ "

"UNDYNE, WE ARE NOT HERE TO SPAR," Papyrus said, "THOUGH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD GLADLY SPAR WITH YOU ANYDAY!"

"Not you, Pap, I wanna spar with the kid! I've improved so much, now I want to know who'll win!"

It took a bit of a struggle to force yourself out of the snow, but you managed to sit up and gape at Undyne indignantly, even as your bright, burning SOUL appeared. You made a frustrated sound and gestured pointedly at her house, which you had only just arrived at. Luckily, your friends had easily learned to read you when you didn't speak in words _or_ hands.

" _Exactly_ , punk! We haven't sparred in weeks! SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU'VE IMPROVED! LET ME FEEL YOUR _DETERMINATION_ TO WIN!" Undyne was really into it, you could practically hear the theme song Alphys had picked out for her one day. No, wait, it _was_ playing, in their lab house. You shook your head fiercely, your arms coming up into an 'X' formation as you scrambled to your feet. Undyne merely cackled and summoned an array of her magic spears. "TOO BAD, NERD!"

You knew there wasn't anyway to avoid this, so you readied yourself as your SOUL blazed green. You were filled with _determination_ , and you concentrated, a shield forming around your now immobile heart.

"And don't pull that prissy pacifist crap! Hit me with all of your might!"

The spears blurred toward you, and you blocked most of them, a _ping_ sounding as they were bounced away from you. A few, however, barreled straight into your soul, cracking it slightly.

17/20.

"BE _CAREFUL_ , UNDYNE, DO NOT HURT LITTLE FRISK!" Papyrus fretted.

You looked up at the monster you considered to be your big sister with the best puppy eyes you could manage. You swallowed, and managed a quiet, "...U-Undyne, I really don't wanna fight."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PULL THAT CRAP!"

You thrust your hands forward, not able to bring yourself to talk anymore. ' _I just want to hang out with you, it's been a long time since we've all watched anime together!'_ You signed, and winced as your distraction cost you another HP.

16/20.

"WE CAN HANG OUT AFTER I KICK YOUR A-"

Everything paused for a moment. It was as if the very world froze. The spears stopped. The wind seemed to still. Sans glanced nervously around. Papyrus started rattling. Alphys shrunk in on herself. Undyne started sweating. You stared at her wide-eyed.

In that moment, all of you could swear you could feel the ominous presence of Toriel.

"...butt. After I kick your butt."

The world unfroze.

14/20.

12/20.

Your SOUL was weakening. Undyne yelled, frustrated, "GYAAAAH! Why are you such a _goody two-shoes_?!" There was affection in that, you could tell, but she wasn't finished. "If spears won't work… I'LL _MAKE_ YOU FIGHT ME ANOTHER WAY!" She was barreling toward you at full speed, but your SOUL was green. You couldn't move.

She slammed into you for the second time that day.

11/20.

And then, the world was spinning violently.

" _woah, h-hey, wait a sec-!"_

Suddenly, everything was a familiar blue. You were yanked out of Undyne's grip, and careened through the air to collide gently into Sans. The two of you let out a simultaneous sigh of relief, and you gazed into nothing, leaning heavily against the skeleton, your legs unsteady.

"I nearly _died,"_ you managed to gasp out, clutching your once-again red SOUL to your chest. It was beating as fast as your physical heart.

" _again…"_ Sans muttered, where only you could hear him. You snorted.

It was kind of sad, but by this point, dying was _almost_ a joke to the two of you.

Undyne was still halfway through a suplex. She stared at you wide-eyed, and laughed nervously, standing straight again. "S-sorry about that!" She said, cheerfully. "Got, uh, a _little_ carried away?"

"A LITTLE?!" Papyrus screeched, Alphys placing her face in her hands and shaking her head, letting out a relieved breath.

"N-nice job, Sans…" she said. You patted his shoulder in thanks.

" _it wasn't a problem,"_ Sans said, helping you steady yourself, since you could actually feel your legs again. You stood straight and pointed at Undyne, then at yourself, and cracked your knuckles. Your face blanked into a perfect poker face, and Sans' grin widened. " _oh man, someone's about to get owned."_

Undyne seemed startled for a moment as you raised your fists, settling into the fighting stance she taught you, before cackling and copying you. "FINALLY! Show me what you're made of, Frisk!" You nodded, and filled with _determination_ , you sprint towards her. Undyne looked ecstatic as she said, "I'll even let you have the first hit, kid!"

This was it.

You pulled your arm back, ready to hit with all your might. You thrust your fist forward and...

You rested your fist gently against her, however, Undyne seemed to have frozen. You were not deterred, though, and so you hugged her.

 _Fiercely._

"Oh. My. _God_." She said blankly, after a long pause. She could not hide the clear affection in her next words. "You _nerd_."

Sans was shaking with laughter.

 _End._

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _so uh, yeah. turns out my first story is nothing of what i had promised on my profile, because undertale has taken over my heart and soul._

 _so. i love frisk. and sans. and papyrus. and undyne. and by god, i relate to alphys so much._

 _since this is my first story i guess i should say don't expect a whole lot from me. i'm not a writer, really. i've got ideas but the most i ever can bring myself to write is short things like this and drabbles. got trouble bringing together a long story properly, y'know?_

 _also i suppose i should mention that i actually drew that skelesin that is the cover image._

 _hope you enjoyed, nerds._


End file.
